I Dont Want Miss a Thing
by CastielTheAngel
Summary: Jack pensa em se separar de Ianto para não machucá-lo, mas as coisas não saem como esperado. Jack/Ianto, Slash.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história não me pertencem, fazem parte da mente louquinha do Russell T Davies.^^

**Conteúdo:** Romance - Slash Janto (Jack/Ianto) – Leve, mais drama do que qualquer outra coisa.

**Beta:** No one!

**Sinopse:** Jack pensa em se separar de Ianto para não machucá-lo, mas as coisas não saem como esperado.

**Nota: **Honeybee, tesão gostoso sedução-n, parabéns, muita saúde, paz, amor, felicidade, sexo, whatever! Mentira, o penútilmo item, seox, vc só pode ter quando nos encontrarmos.*lixa*-nnn

**Nota2: **Minha primeira fanfic fora do cast ou de Spn em si, então sinta-se orgulho Honeybee, vc teve a minha ''primeira vez'' aqui.-qqq

**Nota3: **Eu sabia que tu tava tendo paixonite atual por Jack/Ianto e MacDanno, e como nunca vi Hawai 5-0, resolvi te escrever essa Jack/Ianto, de todo coração. Espero que goste(e se não gostar, eu te mato.:B ).

**Link: **A música é ''I Dont Want Miss a Thing'', música auto-entítulada pra fic, do Aerosmith (http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=MraBtAVRcjA ). Música linda, e o clipe mais ainda(combinando com a tragédia q acometeu essa shipp).

* * *

><p><strong>I Dont Want Miss a Thing<strong>

Jack andava pela baía de Cardiff, não sozinho. Nunca estava sozinho, mesmo sendo por natureza um lobo solitário. Nunca _gostava_ de ficar sozinho, por isso sua natureza um tanto promíscua. Calor dos braços era a melhor companhia para sua sina, uma recompensa que ele saboreava de bom grado.

Ianto estava ao seu lado, braço enganchado como em uma quadrilha de Festa Junina, embora nenhum dos dois tivesse um dia ido a uma Festa Junina.

- Temos que parar isso por aqui. – Comentou Jack, as palavras quase inaudíveis na brisa marítima.

Ianto não respondeu, já haviam discutido àquilo antes e o assunto estava saturado.

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing**  
><strong>Watch you smile while you are sleeping<strong>  
><strong>While you´re far away and dreaming<strong>  
><strong>I could spend my life in this sweet surrender<strong>  
><strong>I could stay lost in this moment forever<strong>  
><strong>Well, every moment spent with you<strong>  
><strong>Is a moment I treasure<strong>

Eu poderia ficar acordado só para ouvir você respirar  
>Ver o seu rosto sorrindo enquanto você dorme<br>Enquanto você está longe e sonhando  
>Eu poderia passar minha vida nessa doce redenção<br>Eu poderia me perder neste momento para sempre  
>Todo momento que eu passo com você<br>É um momento precioso

- Não quero te machuar. – Jack alfinetou, mais uma vez.

Ianto parou os passos à beira do mar. A corrente de água gelada batendo em seus pés descalços (os sapatos iam às mãos). Costumavam fazer àqueles passeios durante à noite, quando todos de Torchwood estavam fazendo sabe Deus lá o quê. A Lua apimentava as noites, brilhando romântica no céu ébano. Mas, especialmente essa noite, a Lua não previa uma noite de romance.

- Sabe que se continuarmos será pior. – Salientou Jack, fitando os próprios pés, também descalços.

- Sabe que não me importo. – Ianto rebateu, incapaz de refrear a língua e não começar outra discussão.

- Você é jovem demais, Ianto. Não sabe como é duro...

- Já me apaixonei antes, não sou criança. – Ianto contra-argumentou, como uma criança birrenta. Não era de o seu feitio rebater as palavras do chefe, mas àquilo já passara dos limites. Até Dalai Lama tinha seus dias de cão.

- A Cyberwoman era diferente. – Jack pontuou. – Comigo as coisas serão piores.

- Pior para mim ou para você? – Ianto disparou.

Jack nada disse, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Ianto não entendia, nunca entenderia. Não queria começar outro relacionamento sério e ter que vê-lo escapar de suas mãos como água em cascata. Com Ianto seria diferente.

**I don´t wanna close my eyes**  
><strong>I don´t wanna fall asleep<strong>  
><strong>´Cause I´d miss you, babe<strong>  
><strong>And I don´t wanna miss a thing<strong>  
><strong>´Cause even when I dream of you<strong>  
><strong>The sweetest dream will never do<strong>  
><strong>I´d still miss you, babe<strong>  
><strong>And I don´t wanna miss a thing<strong>

Não quero fechar meus olhos  
>Não quero pegar no sono<br>Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby  
>E eu não quero perder nada<br>Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você  
>O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente<br>E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby  
>E eu não quero perder nada<p>

Recomeçaram a caminhada.

- Sabe que você é o primeiro e único homem pelo qual me apaixonei, não é? – Ianto comentou, melancólico. Jack poderia não ser o primeiro homem com que se deitara, mas era o único que já amara.

- Isso é para eu sentir pena e desistir? – Jack provocou, desejando que àquilo soasse menos grosseiro com que pretendia.

- Não. É para que saiba como você é importante para mim. – Ianto continuou. – Não é de pena que quero construir nossa relação.

Jack parou, dessa vez. Abaixou-se e molhou as mãos na água do mar que ia e vinha – e eram assim também seus amores, indo e vindo, apagando os rastros após ir embora. Molhou o rosto e os cabelos.

**Lying close to you**  
><strong>Feeling your heart beating<strong>  
><strong>And I´m wondering what you´re dreaming<strong>  
><strong>Wondering if it´s me you´re seeing<strong>  
><strong>Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we´re together<strong>  
><strong>And I just wanna stay with you<strong>  
><strong>In this moment forever, forever and ever<strong>

Deitado perto de você,  
>Sentindo o seu coração bater<br>E imaginando o que você está sonhando  
>Imaginando se sou eu quem você está vendo<br>Então beijo seus olhos e agradeço a Deus por estarmos juntos  
>Eu só quero ficar com você<br>Neste momento para sempre, para todo o sempre

- Não desistirei de você. Nunca. – Ianto continuou. – E você sabe que nada do que disser vai mudar isso.

Jack levantou-se, enxugando as mãos na calça social.

- O quê quer que eu faça? – Perguntou, suspirando profundamente. – Não continuar isso nem...

Ianto apertou-o o braço, com certa força, interrompendo-o.

- Por que faz isso? – Não tinha desprezo no olhar, mas sim lágrimas. – Por que parece usar todos ao seu redor e depois descartá-los?

- Ianto, por que você não entende? Porque quer tanto sofrer ao meu lado? – O tom de voz aumentou, e Jack juro que seria a primeira e última vez que usaria aquele tom com Ianto.

- Sofrer? Chama de sofrer eu envelhecer ao seu lado, se for preciso, e passar o resto dos meus dias te amando? Se isso é sofrer, sofreria de bom grado.

- Ianto, não diga...

- Ou será que é _você_, eu repito, que não quer sofrer? É tão desesperador assim ver os últimos dias de seu amor passar e ter que seguir em frente?

- Mais do que imagina. – Jack suspirou, cansado.

**I don´t wanna close my eyes**  
><strong>I don´t wanna fall asleep<strong>  
><strong>´Cause I´d miss you, babe<strong>  
><strong>And I don´t wanna miss a thing<strong>  
><strong>´Cause even when I dream of you<strong>  
><strong>The sweetest dream will never do<strong>  
><strong>I´d still miss you, babe<strong>  
><strong>And I don´t wanna miss a thing<strong>

Não quero fechar meus olhos  
>Não quero pegar no sono<br>Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby  
>E eu não quero perder nada<br>Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você  
>O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente<br>E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby  
>E eu não quero perder nada<p>

- Não quero ser qualquer um para você, Jack. Não quero ser apenas uma aventura passageira. Quero ser lembrado, mesmo que isso soe um tanto cruel e egoísta, pelo resto da sua vida.

- Você será lembrado, eu garanto. – Jack prometeu.

- Tenho dúvidas. E mesmo que seja, não quero que, ao se lembrar de mim, me veja como um ''caso inacabado'', alguém que saiu da sua vida antes do esperado.

- Já chega, Ianto. – Jack foi obrigado a aumentar o tom de voz novamente.

Ianto engoliu as palavras que não haviam saído, sufocando-as.

- Não quero discutir com você. – Jack retomou a caminhada.

Ianto continuou inerte, como uma estaca fincada na areia. Tirou um molho de chaves do bolso da calça.

- Tome. – Jogou-as para Jack.

O mais velho observou-as por um momento.

- Porque está me dando as chaves da SWU?

- Voltarei à base andando, pode continuar sua caminhada.

- É perigoso essas bandas de noite. – Jack alertou, o sentimento mórbido de solidão tomando conta de si novamente. Odiava aquele sentimento, mesmo sendo um lobo solitário.

- Sei me cuidar sozinho, ou achava que sabia. – Ianto virou as costas, andando na direção da avenida iluminada por postes próxima.

- Ianto. – Jack chamou.

Ianto virou-se, as lágrimas voltando novamente a encher-lhe os olhos.

- Não encontrarei suas coisas em Torchwood quando voltar, não é? Isso é, presumindo que eu demore mais aqui e você chegue antes.

Ianto concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Não tenho escolha, tenho? – As palavras saíram embargadas.

- É um homem livre. – Salientou Jack. – Não posso te impedir.

- E não tentará?

- Você dará o braço a torcer? – Fora a pergunta trivial.

**I don´t wanna miss one smile**  
><strong>I don´t wanna miss one kiss<strong>  
><strong>Well, I just wanna be with you<strong>  
><strong>Right here with you, just like this<strong>  
><strong>I just wanna hold you close<strong>  
><strong>Feel your heart so close to mine<strong>  
><strong>And stay here in this moment<strong>  
><strong>For all the rest of time<strong>

Não quero perder um sorriso  
>Não quero perder um beijo<br>Bom, eu só quero ficar com você  
>Aqui com você, apenas assim<br>Eu só quero te abraçar forte  
>Sentir seu coração perto do meu<br>E ficar aqui neste momento  
>Por todo o resto dos tempos<p>

Ianto mordiscou o lábio inferior.

- Só espero que entenda que, se te abandono hoje, não é por que te amo menos ou te quero menos, muito pelo contrário. – Se aproximava a cada palavra.

- Não me parece justo. – O mais novo enxugou as lágrimas com as costas da mão livre, a qual não segurava seus sapatos.

- A vida não é justa, e eu, mais do que ninguém, sei disso. – Já estava próximo suficiente para tocá-lo.

- Se era assim que tinha que ser, não deveria ter voltado daquela sua viajem em busca daquele tal doutor misterioso, meses atrás.

- Não voltaria. – Confessou Jack. – Tinha planos de seguir viajando, e viajando, viajando, até a eternidade se pudesse. Não negarei que foi me dado a proposta, e ela era por demais tentadora.

- O que mudou? – Ianto se interessou.

- Tudo, basicamente. O mundo inteiro. Mas, sendo mais específico: minha cabeça. Percebi o que realmente importava para mim, e descobri que não era viajar pela eternidade com um doutor misterioso, mas sim ficar aqui, plantado no mesmo lugar, com você, Gwen, e toda Torchwood.

**I don´t wanna close my eyes**  
><strong>I don´t wanna fall asleep<strong>  
><strong>´Cause I´d miss you, babe<strong>  
><strong>And I don´t wanna miss a thing<strong>  
><strong>´Cause even when I dream of you<strong>  
><strong>The sweetest dream will never do<strong>  
><strong>I´d still miss you, babe<strong>  
><strong>And I don´t wanna miss a thing<strong>

Não quero fechar meus olhos  
>Não quero pegar no sono<br>Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby  
>E eu não quero perder nada<br>Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você  
>O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente<br>E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby  
>E eu não quero perder nada.<p>

O moreno tocou o ombro do mais novo com delicadeza.

- Ianto, pode não parecer, mas você é tão importante para mim quanto eu sou para você. Você não é meu primeiro amor, mas isso não importa. O que importa é que estamos juntos, e eu te amo.

- Então por que quer se separar?

- Você tem razão, Ianto. Porque _eu_ não agüentaria te ver sofrer, porque esse seria o _meu_ sofrimento.

- Jack, você não... – O gaulês tentou falar, mas foi interrompido bruscamente pelo americano.

Um beijo calmo e suave, em tom de despedida, selou os lábios de Ianto.

- Se quer ir embora de Torchwood, vá. – Jack falou, e Ianto percebeu que ele também estava com a voz embargada. – Mas vá antes que eu te impeça, porque, eu juro por Deus, pelo doutor misterioso e por minha imortalidade que eu vou, sim, te impedir, Ianto. Não importa o que você faça, eu te impedirei. Então vá antes que isso aconteça.

- Jack... – Ianto murmurou.

- Ianto, se você não sumir da minha frente, eu juro que...

Dessa vez foi Ianto quem selou o beijo. Não suave e calmo, mas caloroso e desesperado. As bocas se abriram e as línguas se enroscaram.

- Não nos separe, por favor. – Ianto sussurrou, entre gemidos. – Eu te amo demais para me ver apenas como um amigo seu.

A resposta de Jack veio com um puxão pela cintura, a boca passeando pelo pescoço albino de Ianto.

**I don´t wanna close my eyes**  
><strong>I don´t wanna fall asleep<strong>  
><strong>´Cause I´d miss you, babe<strong>  
><strong>And I don´t wanna miss a thing<strong>  
><strong>´Cause even when I dream of you<strong>  
><strong>The sweetest dream will never do<strong>  
><strong>I´d still miss you, babe<strong>  
><strong>And I don´t wanna miss a thing<strong>

Não quero fechar meus olhos  
>Não quero pegar no sono<br>Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby  
>E eu não quero perder nada<br>Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você  
>O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente<br>E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby  
>E eu não quero perder nada.<p>

Quando deram por si, já estavam nus, rolando entre beijos pela praia. A areia doía em certos pontos e amortecia em outros, mas não importava. Local nunca fora um abrangente para os amassos dos dois.

Jack gostava de apreciar o momento, não a ocasião. Se o momento pedisse que os dois transassem, transaria. E por deuses, o momento estava pedindo. Seu próprio interior, de uma maneira que ele poucas vezes sentira na vida, estava gritando para que se deitasse com Ianto. Para que se deitasse _sempre_ com Ianto.

Ianto ficara por cima, mas ainda assim sendo o passivo. Não era sua primeira vez naquela posição, mas sabia que Jack gostava de comandar no sexo.. Faria de tudo para convencê-lo a não se separar. Sabia que Jack era teimoso, não desistiria tão facilmente.

- Jack... – Gemeu, enquanto tinha seu próprio orgasmo. Jack gostava de comandar, mas Ianto tinha certeza que gostava ainda mais de ser comandado por aquele homem bronzeado e dono de um par de olhos azuis-marinhos que o conquistara.

- Ian, meu Ian... – Jack gemeu, tendo seu orgasmo. Preencheu o interior do outro com um jato sem cerimônias, devido à falta de preservativos no momento. Era uma das coisas que quase sempre ocorriam, e que ele sempre se esquecia de comprar para a próxima vez, sabe Deus lá quando e onde.

Ianto se jogou sobre seu corpo, arfando. O coração estava acelerado, e não apenas por culpa do esforço físico que fizera.

**Don´t wanna close my eyes**  
><strong>Don´t wanna fall asleep, yeah<strong>  
><strong>I don´t wanna miss a thing<strong>

Não quero fechar meus olhos  
>Não quero pegar no sono<br>Eu não quero perder nada

- Jack, me prometa que não vamos nos separar. – Pediu, abraçando-o e beijando-o apaixonadamente.

- Não posso prometer isso, você bem sabe. – Jack suspirou, e Ianto sentiu que seu peito também estava acelerado. – Um dia seremos obrigados a isso, mais cedo ou mais tarde. É algo inevitável.

- Mas... – Ianto retomou, olhar penoso.

- Mas não significa que tenhamos que fazê-lo agora. – Sorriu daquele seu modo galanteador. Era como se a idéia de se separar do seu gaulês fosse parte de um longícuo sonho, ou pesadelo. Sentia, mais forte agora, em seu interior, que não conseguiria, assim como Ianto, separar aquele laço que os unia (não feito de algo casual, mas ainda assim um laço forte).

Ianto permitiu-se a si mesmo um sorriso, dos raros, vitorioso.

- Ficaremos juntos então? – Perguntou, esperançoso.

- Por ora. – Jack fitou a Lua imponente contra a silueta de Ianto, como fazendo uma promessa a ela. Seria romântica e velaria pelas noites dos dois, teve certeza que a Lua também prometeria, se pudesse. – Por ora ficaremos juntos.

Ianto deu-lhe um beijo leve, suave. Adormeceu, desejando, com todas as suas forças, que aquela dita hora em que se separariam nunca chegasse, ou que demorasse mais do que o necessário e esperado.

**Nota Final: **E aí, gostou? Tu achou q ia acabar ficando sem presente da minha parte, confessa, né? Então, está aí. Não caprichei muito no lemon, embora vc gostaria q eu o fizesse(acho), pra não fugir muito do tema dramático da fic e acabar indo pro lado pervo. Ah, a narrativa ta crua e fria proposital tbm (e o livro de Game of Thrones marca presença aqui, como, outra vez, como grande ''culpado'' pela narrativa deste modo).


End file.
